Arthur 5: Arthur and the battle for the Kingdoms
by MFMEspina
Summary: Arthur now goes back again to the land of the Minimoys. He is now reunited with his love Selenia and others! At the day where they thought all was over, Arthur is now thinking of how he is going to propose to princess Selenia and planning for their future wedding. But will his parents agree? Is everything in the village already at peace? Or will their worlds be more separated?
1. Chapter 1

Let me clarify this whole entire story. Arthur, now 22 years old is still in England because he is still not finished with school, only few more days of his school year and he is nearly done in college. His friend, Aiyla now 15, is still in Connecticut where she helps her mother and sister in their small store in the town. Only 7 more days before the gates to the 7 kingdoms open. Arthur really misses everyone and it is also that he has not returned in Connecticut yet because school year is not yet over. While he is there, he always received letters from his Grandfather Archibald; in those letters are also some messages from his fellow friends the minimoys and also from max and darkos. They always send letters to each other so that Arthur won't get lost from whatever that is happening in the 7 kingdoms. While Arthur waits for 3 more days before school ends and finally he and his parents can go back in his grandparent's house, he studies so hard in college.

It is a beautiful Monday morning, Arthur can't really help but think about what he is gonna do at the village. He was very happy, started and finished his breakfast and waited at the bus stop for the school bus to arrive. And when he was waiting, he reads his journal about the adventures he, Selenia, Betameche, Aiyla and everyone's been having. The bus arrived kind of late so he got to school late also. He got to his first subject classroom and when he got there, he realized that his classmates were taking a quiz. The teacher looked at him and had a weird look. She told him to go to his seat, bring out a 1 whole paper and with a pen and start his quiz on number 17 because she cannot repeat the other questions because it is nearly time for them to go to the field for a few minutes and plant some small trees. Arthur felt frustrated because he is pretty sure that he is going to get a very low score. The school bell ring and every college student went to the small field right outside their school, cleaned the place up and after that, they all started planting. Arthur's teacher, Miss Loran went to him and apologized that he was not able to finish the quiz much. Arthur felt a little better because even though he got a low score, but he is still happy because he will soon be with the love of his life, Princess Selenia. Besides, he is a straight "A" student. When the tree planting was done and it was time for their break, Arthur went outside the school and went to a payphone. He contacted Archibald all the way from England to Connecticut. His grandfather answers the telephone that was ringing.

-"Hello?" asked Archibald

-"Hey, grandpa, it's me Arthur. How are you and grandma?"

-"Oh, We are very fine. How 'bout you?" he replied happily

-"I'm great"

-"So, are you ready about the next seven days?" Archibald asked excitedly

-"How could I not? Of course I am. I've been waiting for almost thousands of days to go back to the village" answered Arthur

-"Oh, have you red [read] all your letters and messages from me and also from the minimoys?"

-"Yes, I did. Even it was so tiny I tried to read their runes. I've memorized the minimoy runes already; I had a hard time at first but now not so much" said Arthur

-"I've memorized them a very long time ago. Also some Dwellafel runes" said Archibald

-"I tried to memorize the Dwellafel runes but it is just so hard. I'm still stuck at letter A", jokes Arthur

-"Heh, try to say that like many times, I did too. So when are you coming back? Your grandmother could not wait any longer"

-"I'm coming back by the next 4 days. After graduation, my parents and I will immediately go back there, grandpa"

-"Oh, once you are in the country already, make sure you call. We'll be waiting, "

-"Sure, whatever comes first."

-"Okay."

-"Oh, I almost forgot, are you joining the Barlemous race that has been confirmed by King Sifrat at the games. He sends me a letter this morning and I'm pretty sure it will be very fun for you to join"

-"When's the race?"

-"When you get there in the village, care to join?"

-"I don't know" said Arthur

-"It will be a new traditional game they will be having once the hero or king and even friend returns to their peaceful land. Did I mention the princess Selenia herself is joining the race?"

-"She is? Why didn't you say so? Okay, send the faithful king a message that I will be joining the game or race."

-"I know you would. Haha, okay, so how is school?"

-"Very fine, speaking of school, I have to get back to class. We only have a few minutes of break time."

-"Okay Arthur, Be well always"

-"Yes, grandpa, thank you. Tell grandma I miss her too"

-"She already knows that, now go back to class"

-"Okay. See you and talk to you again soon"

Arthur drops the phone and ended the conversation. After the very good chat with his grandpa, he went back to class. Then after class, he went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Few days later… It's graduation day! Arthur really got a whole lot of awards and medals. After the ceremony, Arthur and his parents went back home. They packed their bags and stuff and schedules a train to Connecticut.

The train stopped at a station in Connecticut, Arthur and his parents took a taxi to get to the town where Archibald and Daisy Suchot live. They got to the house early morning around 7 am. Arthur ran out the car and hugged his grandparents tight. He checks the garden first as usual then after the hugging and greeting, he rode a bike heading straight to Aiyla's house.

Hoping he would meet her and ask her more about how the entire 7 kingdoms were doing. He got to her house, he knocked on the door, but it wasn't Aiyla who came out and answered, she was Mrs. Autumn, Ajba's mother. He greeted her in a very gentle way; he looked at her and saw that the poor mother was nearly shedding tears. He looked at her for almost 7 seconds till finally he asked what was wrong. Mrs. Autumn looked at the boy and sadly she says that her daughter Ajba went missing again.

At first, Arthur did not really take the problem seriously because he knows that Aiyla must be in the forest again communicating with her people the Dwellafels or the Bogo Matassalai Warriors.

He calmed Mrs. Autumn down. After that, he let her rest for a while and so he got outside the Reasay's house and went to the forest to find Ajba. As he was walking, he saw piles of rocks that have minimoy runes. He reads the letters that was written in it. He only understood 5 rocks that have minimoy runes and all each said

"ESEJA"

He notices that there were so many rocks that have these on its writing or carving. He was getting a bit tired of looking for Aiyla so he sits on a fallen tree branch for a little while. Then suddenly he heard noises coming up ahead and it sounded like there is someone fighting or training. He followed the noise and there finally he sees Aiyla.

–" AIYLA!" shouted Arthur

*Aiyla gasps and accidentally tripped on a root of a tree. She fell at a dirty ground and looked at the one who called out her name.

-"Arthur! You're back!" replied Aiyla with an exciting voice

-"You gave me quite a scare there! Oh-" she added while getting up and taking off the dirt on her clothes

-"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that and I did not know that would actually happen" he said then helps her fix herself up

-"Nah, that's okay. Hey, you're back early."

-"Yeah, you know, I—uh, I'm excited to visit the 7 kingdoms again" he said while scratching his forehead

-"Hmph, so do I"

-"So, Ajba, what's up with the dummies that looks like M's henchmen?" curiously he asked

-"Oh, it helps me practice, you know, to fight. (*she does a few fighting skills and stops) I'm not good when it comes to giving fair fights and all so I thought if having a dummy would help me. Even though they all say that there are no more bad guys in the land still you have to be prepared."

(Arthur chuckles)

-"Right, of course, any news in the village?" asked Arthur

-"Nah, nothing, noooo- thing. No bad news, just only good and better news"

-"The race?" added Arthur

-"Oh! The Barlemous race? You know? Well Yeah, it's been approved by King Sifrat. The race will be performed tomorrow morning, maybe in near sunrise. The race will take place in right about over there and the finish line will be right here."

– And is Selenia joining the race?

-"Of course, she has already listed her name last week."

– "She did?"

-" Yes, she did. She already signed your name up before I even send the message that you have approved it. Didn't I send you the letter. I did send the letter to you 2 days ago."

–"Must have fallen off, I guess."

-"Yeah, well, um, okay. Let's go to your place."

–"Sure, come on, hop on my bike"

-"Does it hold two people?"

–"I dunno, but hold on to me so that you won't fall"

** MESSAGE FOR YOU**

**For OechsnerC = Thank you for the very first review for this one. You are so cool**

**For readers= Well, I know I said I won't be putting Aiyla much, but I guess I need her a bit for a few more parts. Hope you understand...**

**And also I'm making this story a bit longer, I won't rush it so that it would be okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two rode a bike to head to Arthur's Grandparents house. They got to the place, and when they were going to the garden, they were bumped into Arthur's parents.

All of them screamed.

"Arthur?! Oh my God, boy. Sorry we scared you, are you alright-ah, who's the girl you are with?" asked Rose

-"Oh, her name is Ajba. I met her 2 years ago" he answers

-"Oh, right. The long hair girl, it's good to see you again Ajba. Um, Arthur, how come you never talk about her to us much?" asks Armand

- (Arthur) "Because, she—uh-"

-"it's because I told him not to talk much about me to others. Sorry if we don't know very well about each other. Let me personally introduce myself, I am Ajba Reasay. My family owns a small store at the town nearby and i met your son Arthur when he came by and bought some groceries." Continued Aiyla to Arthur's sentence

-"Oh, well, I know that store. Is your mother's name happen to be Autumn?" asks Rose

-"Yes, you know her?"

-"Of course dear, I was a friend of hers back in the old days, funny how her last name is not changed even though she have kids already" wondered Rose

-"Oh, about that, she's actually divorced. And I don't really know what happened to my fathers"

-"Fathers? What do you mean Ajba about you having fathers? Do you have more than one father" Quickly asked Rose

-"I mean father, right, sorry, silly me, I only have one father" corrected Aiyla

Arthur stared at Aiyla when he heard Aiyla said "Fathers", he thought to himself, "what does she mean about that? Did that must have slipped from her that is it true or just a mistake of word?"

-"Well, mother, Ajba and I still have to go and do something". Can we have your permission to go outside and wherever?" interrupts Arthur

-"Okay then, go outside and play your games and make sure you will be back by 3 pm, okay?" said rose

-"Yes, Arthur's Mom-"

-"Please dear, call me Mrs. Rose"

-"Oh, okay, Mrs. Rose" Aiyla chuckles a bit

-"Have fun you two!"

-"We will, Mom" said Arthur

Arthur and Aiyla are left alone in the garden

-"So, tonight is a big night. I guess the Minimoys will throw another party, not to mention that big race the noble King agreed to. And I'm actually quite ready."

-"oh really? You sure you are ready? I've been practicing my butt off and surely I can win this race"

-"Wait, what animal are we going to ride for the race anyway?"

-"Oh, there is the land creatures, you can use the pashmi or a physically fit for running Mogoth, and if you are going to fly air creatures, you can pick your animal, they are the mosquito, Betamaul, ladybug or the Barlemous"

-"What's a Barlemous?" asked Arthur

-"A giant Mul Mul, ten times the size of a normal Mul Mul" answered Aiyla

-"Like Betameche's pet? Those white animals that mosquitoes eat?"

-"Yeah, and—oh shoot!" screamed Aiyla

-"What Aiyla?" shocked Arthur and got up from the seat

-"I just remembered! First, **Mosquitoes eat Mul Muls**! Big or small, they don't care!"

-"Oh my God, you're right! We have to tell them to cancel flying the mosquitoes" said Arthur

-"AND SECOND, DON'T CALL ME AIYLA IN THIS LAND! I told you before, call me Ajba in here and Aiyla in the seven kingdoms, understand? "said Ajba punching Arthur in his shoulder

-"Yes, I understand. Sorry about that" said Arthur


	4. Chapter 4

So after Arthur and Aiyla's conversation, they went to the forest to find the Bogo Matassalai Warriors. And also see if Aiyla can have her test to be a part of Nature's protectors. They found the tent and saw the Brotherly tribe. They were greeted by the warriors.

"Hello brothers" greeted Arthur

-"Hello Arthur and also to you Aiyla" greeted the Bogo Chief

-"Good morning too" says Aiyla

-"We came here to ask a very important question, our big question is if that Aiyla can take the test? The same test I accomplished before to be a part of Nature" says Arthur

-"Well, the answer for that Arthur is that she does not need to. She already has the blood of the Dwellafels not to mention she is also half minimoy because of her Father, the fair and first king of the third kingdoms"

-"Yes, ah, how do you know that even though you are all not in the seven lands?" curiously asked Aiyla

-"Sometimes it is being told to us by the trees themselves, or even carved in the stones, rocks, and pebbles in the woods by fellow minimoys, Also they are found in the leaves in all the surroundings." Answers the Bogo chief

-"Wow, didn't know about that. How about now? Is this written?" asked Arthur

-"Depends, when the trees sees whatever we are doing" the Bogo chief answers

-"So cool" says Arthur amazed

-"But there is also another reason why you don't need to do the test…" said the Bogo chief

-"Wuh-what is it?" asked Aiyla

The Bogo Matassalai chief looked in the ground and took a stone with minimoy runes carved in it.

-"Because you already passed the exam many years ago"

-"How did I pass the test for nature many years ago?" she asked


	5. Chapter 5

-"It is written in the rocks, princess, and the first test was the tree hugging ceremony. You have done that 12 years ago, it says her in the stone. "Ajba, age 4, daughter of Queen Maekatekiethe, she hugged a tree for almost 12 hours." Says the Bogo Chief

-"She did? Wow, that's very long" says Arthur very impressed

-"I did not even know I did that, I promise! I don't remember me doing that" said Aiyla

-"Well, you already have done the second one too"

Aiyla reads the rock with runes

-"Oh my God, then what happened next?" asked Aiyla

-"Here, another stone, Aiyla, age 6, lived with the wild for a day and slept with a beaver at night"

-"A beaver? Wow! That's so cool! Hey Arthur, what animal did you slept with?" says Aiyla feeling proud to herself

-"I found and slept with- a bear." Said he

-"A bear? Really? You slept with a bear? Seriously?" shocked Aiyla

-"Positive. I really could not find the beaver so I- yes, I slept with the bear" he replied

The Bogo Chief smiled

-"O, wow, that is very intense I should say really." Says Aiyla

-"Okay, well, now that we know you already have passed the test, what should we do next" asks Arthur

-"Hmm, I dunno, any Suggestions, Arthur?"

-"We can go to my grandparent's garden again. Let's see if we can see some things there"

-"Sure"

-"See you soon Arthur at the ceremony when the gates will open. Be ready." Said the Bogo Chief

So Arthur and Aiyla went to the garden, they sat on the grass and told stories and stuff.

-"Oh, I really miss everyone in the kingdom. " says Arthur

-"me too, I am so glad we are coming back with them tonight." Says Aiyla

-"So am I, I am still thinking if I will stay in the village or here with my family and friends. And it's because I don't wanna leave you here and you have no one else to talk to about the minimoys if I stayed there" said Arthur

-"About that, I—am actually staying in the village-Tonight", said Aiyla and nodded

-"What? Wow! Good for you. Are you really staying with your real family now?"

-"Yeah, well, yes. And it's because I'm 1500 years old now and I'm going to be 2000 soon so I have to stay in my village"

-"Why 2000?" asked Arthur

-"Well, to the royal family of the Minimoys, when the princess or prince of the village has reached the age of one thousand, she can now reign over her village, lead them to a better and more peaceful time while to us the Dwellafels, when the princesses have reached the age of 2000, we can now lead our people. It is totally different from the other kingdoms. ", answered Aiyla

-"Oh, I see how now." Said Arthur and nodded

Both of them were silent after that. Then Arthur continued the conversation

"Aiyla?" asked Arthur

-"Yes"

-"Do you know anything about the marriage thing, vows and proposals of boy to his princess?"

Aiyla stares quite laughing and showed a sweet smile and look

-"Oh, I know. You are talking about how you are going to make a move to propose to Princess Selenia, oh wait, it is no longer Princess Selenia. She is now preferred to be called Queen Selenia. She is now over 2000 years old. Clearly her Father the noble King Sifrat must have made her to be Queen now"

-"But I thought princesses becomes a queen once they are married, right?"

-"Oh, you are right by there. Sorry, I almost forgot. So you are planning to propose to her and get married and do that thing, you know what I mean about that, right?" asks Aiyla

-"Thing, you mean—um, the whole trying for baby?" asked Arthur feeling quite embarrassed

-"Hey, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. You two have been betrothed for 12 years now and it is quite the time for you two to be together" says Aiyla happily and jumping around

-"Settle down, I am still thinking and your still too young to know stuff about that" said Arthur stopping her from jumping

-"Well stop thinking Arthur, soon to be called King Arthur of the Minimoy village and propose to her then! Oh my! I've seen this is a bunch of Romantic novels and in old folk stories but I really want to see a real marriage! With the flowers and everything! And cake! Wedding cake! The wedding dress!oh—I love it!"

-"Okay, I'll do it. But when we get to the village, don't tell anyone yet. I want this to be a secret. I want to surprise Selenia. Oh wait, but I seem to recall Selenia saying she does not like surprises so-"

-" So? It's a proposal! Oh my God, I am so happy seeing soon a wedding! I'm so happy for both of you!"

Arthur starts chuckling and was very happy seeing Aiyla agreeing with the proposal thing and it sure looks like that Aiyla was more excited with the wedding than him…


	6. Chapter 6

It is the time everyone has been waiting for. It is the tenth moon tonight at midnight. Arthur and Aiyla are now returning back to the village. The Bogo Matassalai warriors prepared everything for what Arthur needs to get back to the Minimoy Village with the help of Archibald while Aiyla goes to the forest and have another elixir for her to become a Dwellafel again.

-"Ready Arthur?" asks Archibald

-"Yes, I am ready. I going to start" answered Arthur

-"But there is still 5 minutes before 12 midnight" says Archibald

Armand and Rose woke up. And they took a peak at the window, and there they see Arthur and Archibald. They ran downstairs and went to the garden.

"First ring for the body, three times to the right, The second ring for the mind, three times to the left, And the third ring, One whole turn for-"

"Arthur, what are you doing?" says Armand

-"AH! Dad!" screams Arthur

-"Where are you going?"

-"Um…to the village…"

-"Yeah… yeah… Why?"

-"Because it is the tenth moon. I have to see…the minimoys again…"

-"Mini—mini-what? No,, na ah. You're not going anywhere."

-"But dad… I have to. I'm 22 years old now and I'm not a little kid anymore. I can make decisions now and I'm going -"

-"No! Okay!? Rose, honey, explain now to Arthur why he can't go to some place!"

-"But-I ah…" says Rose but going to her mind she does not know what to say

-"Please, mom, I have to see her.."

-"See what Arthur? Those tiny with freakish ears and stuff! " yells Armand

-"Dad, you saw them with your own two eyes before at the telescope. What about those giant mosquitoes that attacked the town 10 years ago, the evil M in which you call the devil-surely you remember"

-"Yes, I remember. I haven't forgotten about all of that…" says Armand

-"You do now?"

-"And also I haven't forgotten about you taking and driving my car with no permission and you crashed it! That was a new car!"

-"Oh, sorry. But dad-"

"Arthur, the gate will open in the next 2 minutes." Interrupted the Bogo Chief

-"No, he is not going anywhere!"

-"Dad!"

-"If you disobey me, you are disrespecting me. If you keep doing this and continue it, we will go to England and we will never come back in this place ever again. No offence Archie, it's for Arthur's sake"

-"But dad! Please, I have to see Selenia!"

-"And what will happen if you see her?" asks Armand

-"She-she will be future queen"

-"QUEEN?"

-"Yes, we are betrothed and once I marry her, on our wedding ceremony, I will stay with her forever. Be with her forever"

-"Marry her?! Arthur, are you listening to yourself?"

-"What is wrong with that, dad? What if-for example, Mom,… was in a different world, a different kind, and you love her so much… you will choose to be with her, right?" said Arthur

-"Of course….but this one is different."

-"Arthur, 2 minutes left" interrupted the Bogo chief

-"No, no 2 minutes! Arthur, get back inside the house!"

-"No, dad" said Arthur while shaking his head saying no

-"No?"

-"Armand, please, let him see his little princes for a while. He will just be in the garden" said Rose

-"No, honey, I won't. Archie, what time does that portal open anyway?" asks Armand

-"12 midnight exactly" answered Archibald

-"Okay, I will stay here and watch you, not going anywhere, until 12:01." Says Armand

Arthur comes close to Archibald

-"What now grandpa? I've been waiting for so many moons for this moment. I only got 36 hours to stay. But dad won't let me go"

-"Mmm… you want to see Selenia, then go, but if you leave, you do know that that can hurt your father" says Archibald

-"Why can't he just agree with it like mom." Says Arthur

-"You have to understand him"

-"Yes, grandpa, now what?"

**Messages for you:**

**ericyu700 You were exactly right! Thanks for noticing and telling me! =) ...I did not even notice that myself. Sorry**

**Future readers and present:**

**Next chapter will be posted soon... =)**


End file.
